


Откуда мы? Кто мы? Куда мы идем?

by average



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average/pseuds/average
Summary: Она - сестра Гарри Поттера, наследница впадающего в опалу рода. Ей удавалось жить, не привлекая внимания и скрывая свои истинные убеждения до тех пор, пока Кубок Огня не выбрал ее одной из чемпионов, но теперь придется постоянно лгать, изворачиваться и принимать нелегкие решения, рискуя не только своей, но и чужими жизнями. Когда все начиналось, она и подумать не могла, что изменится настолько сильно.





	1. Chapter 1

Вечерело. Солнце окрасило небо в прекрасный сиреневато-желтоватый цвет, воздух был свежим и прохладным, и над городком опустилась та самая летняя тишина, когда большинство людей уже вернулись домой и готовили ужины. Улицы были до того пустынны, что, казалось, ничто не способно нарушить их спокойствия.

Внезапно донесся треск мотоцикла. Он стремительно приближался, вот из-за поворота показалась его тень. За рулем была рыжая Салли, девушка лет семнадцати. Она лихо рулила, сильно наклоняясь на повороте, и громко пела что-то из нового альбома Дэвида Боуи, так что двум подросткам, сидящим сзади, было даже немного неловко за нарушенное спокойствие.

Салли нажала на газ и пронеслась очень близко тротуару и наклонившимися над ними ветками цветущего кустарника, так что и Генри, и Тому пришлось пригнуться. «На метле лучше», пронеслось в голове Генри, но она не стала произносить это вслух — Салли не знала о существовании магии.

— Ах, я так рада, что у меня теперь есть свой мотик! — заорала Салли, и Том, повернувшись к Генри, сделал вид, будто стреляет себе в голову.

Наконец они приехали. Салли резко затормозила, и мотоцикл остановился буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от высокого бордюра.

— Ты угробишь нас, — пробурчала Генри без злости, и Салли, расхохотавшись и махнув рукой на прощание, умчалась прочь. Яростный цвет ее рыжих волос еще долго выделялся на фоне темной фигуры девушки-панка.

Том развернулся и пошел к дому, и Генри нехотя последовала за ним.

В светлой комнате на стене лежал последний лучик заходящего солнца и веяло запахом герани. Обстановка была такой себе — бедная маленькая комнатенка с светлых тонах, заваленная кассетами, книгами и плакатами, со старой мебелью. Из полуоткрытого шкафа выглядывало несколько комплектов одежды, а на полу стояли стаканы с недопитым чаем. Том лежал на полу, забросив ноги на стену и поглощая остатки чипсов. Шнурки его кед небрежно свисали, и он то и дело шевелил ногами, крутя их. Рядом сидела Генри. На ее бледном безэмоциональном лице застыло раздумье — она чуть свела брови и уставилась куда — то вдаль, как будто могла через пол и стены видеть один из пейзажей Томаса Гейнсборо*.

— Генри? — спросил Том, — ты еще утром, когда мы были у Салли, обещала рассказать то, о чем ты думаешь.

Генри повернулась и замерла, прищурившись.

— Знаешь, твой брат, Лиам, в этом году идет в Хогвартс. Напряги, пожалуйста, мозги и скажи, на какой факультет его по-твоему отправят?

— Ээ.. Гриффиндор? — недолго размышляя предположил Том.

Генри кивнула.

— Ты маггл, а моя семья сплошь состоят из повернутых поборников «чистой крови». Если Лиам вдруг захочет поделиться с кем нибудь информации о нашей дружбе, или же ему взбредет в голову шантажировать нас… В суде еще можно солгать, будто у нас любовь — в законе о контактах волшебников и магглов есть такой пункт, то мои родственники, в особенности дражайшие отчим и бабка и прикончат меня таким изощренным способом, который не приходил в голову даже греческим богам.

Том перестал жевать чипсы и нахмурился. Повисло предательски холодное молчание, которое едва ли могло родиться между ними в другой ситуации.

— Да разве он.. он способен на такое? Неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что он так поступит?

— Сейчас он привязан к тебе из-за нелюбви к матери, школе и католичеству, которое преследует его и дома, и в школе. В Хогвартсе он станет самостоятельным, — твердо выложила свои соображения Генри.

Она замолчала и посмотрела в окно. В доме напротив зажглись огни, а улица погрузилась в сумрак. В комнате, где они с Томом находились, светил только маленький ночник, так что неяркий свет очерчивал контуры лиц, так что генри могла бы по своей привычке наблюдать за сменой его эмоций, но она не делала этого — слишком была поглощена неожиданной красотой сияющих вдали звезд.

Наконец, Том вздохнул и с расстановкой ответил:

— Не знаю. Честно не знаю, Генри, что нам делать.

* * *  
Вернувшись от Тома в поместье, Генри вынула из рюкзака мантию и накинула поверх маггловской одежды. Она бесшумно и быстро зашагала по коридорам, надеясь, как всегда, переодеться в платье у себя в комнате и явиться на последний семейный ужин перед учебой, но в узком коридоре скалой возник отчим, загораживая своей высокой, но не массивной фигурой весь проход.

Почти все полагали, что Уильям** и Маргарет Лестрейндж были родителями Генри и Артура, но это было не так. Как то раз Уильям признался ей, что она — дочь Бетельгейзе, его сестры, и неизвестного. Не то чтобы он хотел растить бастарда, но, к сожалению, его собственные возможности в вопросе детей были исчерпаны на сквибе Артуре, а эта девчонка, Бетти, пропавшая без вести около пяти лет назад, вдруг объявилась на пороге и, приставив ему палочку к горлу, заставила поклясться, что он позаботится о девочке. Не то чтобы Уильям заботился — сначала за Генри присматривала Маргарет, а потом, после ее смерти — гувернантка мадемуазель Эллисон.

Когда высокая фигура неожиданно оказалась не в кабинете по обыкновению, а в коридоре, Генри напряглась. Последнее время — — около двух месяцев — у Уильяма было неожиданно много работы. Бумаги, встречи, неожиданные исчезновения, да и о Темной метке вроде бы что-то было слышно. Ситуация внезапно накалилась на происшествии на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, и казалось, что над Британией нависла грозовая туча, показывающая свои темно фиолетовые с черным бока, готовая в скором времени разразиться катастрофой.

— Генри, добрый вечер, — неожиданно поздоровался Уильям сухим мертвым голосом, точно у глубокого старика, — ты разобрала стопку почты, как я просил?

У Уильяма и Генри был один договор. Начиная разговор, они называли друг друга — если были посторонние, то «отцом» и «Генри», а если находились в одиночестве, то «Уильямом» и «девочкой». Это позволяло избегать многих неприятных или даже опасных ситуаций.

Так что Генри, услышав свое имя, незаметно посмотрела по сторонам. В глубине коридора и в самом деле стояла темная, высокая фигура со светлой макушкой: неизвестный мужчина, небрежно прислонившись к косяку, наблюдал за ней.

— Да, отец, — ответила она, — они в моей комнате. Ответы в магазин и редакцию я написала, можете взглянуть перед отправкой и поставить подпись.

Уильям коротко кивнул. Он прошелся взглядом по ее фигуре, закутанной в длинную мантию, не подозревая, что за одежда была под ней, и, слегка кивнув, развернулся, не желая продолжать фальшивый диалог.

— Барни, этот старый эльф, слегка припозднился. Ужин будет через двадцать минут — прошу не опаздывать, у нас гость, — бросил он.

* * *  
За ужином было непривычно тихо. Был слышен только стук столовых приборов и негромкое, почти приличное чавканье неизвестного, с огромным аппетитом, как у человека, давно не видавшего ничего съестного, уплетающего все, что стояло на столе. Артур молча ел стейк, стараясь не смотреть на незнакомого мужчину, не представленного Уильямом, и не привлекать к себе внимания. Сам Уильям вел себя излишне медлительно, будто бы соображая что-то чрезвычайно важное. Можно было лишь гадать, что занимает его мысли.

Генри украдкой посматривала в сторону незнакомца. На нем была старомодная одежда весьма потрепанного вида, его руки дрожали, когда он нес вилку к своему широкому рту, глаза лихорадочно поблескивали и бегали, как у вора, а волосы изрядно потускнели, наэлектризовались и распушились — словом, он был почти полной противоположностью Уильяму, по крайнем мере, внешне. Относительно характера Генри бы скорее описала и его, и отчима как спятивших фанатиков.

— Артур? — мягко и неожиданно произнес Уильям, — кажется, тебе уже наскучило наше общество. Почему бы тебе не повторить уроки к своей мерзкой маггловской школе?

Он произнес слово «маггловской» с максимальным презрением, обращаясь к пятнадцатилетнему Артуру как к маленькому ребенку, и тот пробормотав что-то поспешное, почти что выбежал из столовой.

В эти моменты Генри была искренне благодарна мадемуазель Эллисон, которой чудом удалось уговорить Уильяма отправить сквиба-сына в маггловскую школу-пансион. Кто знает, что бы случилось с ним, останься он на много месяцев с фанатиком в одиночестве. И она совершенно не винила сводного брата в излишне конформном поведении, прекрасно видя все те трудности, с которыми он сталкивался из-за того, что всего-навсего посмел родиться в мире волшебников неспособным к магии.

— Генри.

— Да, отец? — улыбнулась она, хотя внутри все замирало, будто натянутая стрела.

Мужчины перестали есть и положили столовые приборы на тарелку, хотя незнакомец все еще с вожделением смотрел на остатки гарнира и кубок с вином.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла этому человеку, — он указал на соседа, — его зовут Барти.

Мужчина, не вставая из-за стола, сделал вид, будто отвесил шутливый поклон.

— И что же нужно сделать? — подняла наигранно бровь Генри, догадываясь, что помощь скорее всего преступна — ей не в первый раз приходилось по просьбе отчима и без нарушать закон. И хотя обычно это не подвергало угрозе ее здоровье или репутацию, она ожидала, что однажды все изменится не в лучшую сторону.

Уильям посмотрел на Барти, ожидая, что он скажет.

— О, не так быстро, — усмехнулся Барти, — не сейчас, я свяжусь с тобой в октябре. Тогда же ты узнаешь, что это за дело. Не хочу рисковать — даже если твой отец высокого мнения о твоей преданности, то у меня нет ее доказательств.

Генри пожала плечами.

— Мне очень, безусловно, жаль, что у вас нет доверия ко мне. Я буду в Хогвартсе — это раз, и два, если вы решили меня подставить, то я откажу вам в этом маленьком одолжении. Знаете ли, одно дело — попросить о помощи, другое — использовать человека, а потом подставить его. Я не собираюсь ничего делать без гарантии.

Барти расплылся в улыбке, схватил кубок с вином и залпом выпил. По его меркам то, что сказала Генри было нелепо и дерзко.

— Знала бы, с кем говоришь, держала бы язык за зубами, — выдавил он из себя, борясь со всплеском непонятных эмоций, — Но тебе повезло — я нахожусь в отличном настроении и не виню тебя ни в неведении, ни в наглости.

Генри растерянно кивнула, отмечая для себя, что тот блондинистый мужчина необычайно консервативен и самолюбив — будто занимал ранее некоторую уважаемую должность, или имел громкую репутацию, что привык тому, что к нему заранее относятся с... уважением? благоговением? Страхом? «Кто же он такой? Акцента вроде бы нет, ведет себя типично для

представителя британской волшебной аристократии...»

Уильям, наблюдавший за ней, скривился, но промолчал, понимая примерно чувства приемной дочери.

— Ничего ужасного, Генри, — сказал он, — не могу дать тебе письменного заявления, ты уж прости, но раз ты привыкла полагаться на то, что я сдерживаю свое слово, по крайней мере, перед тобой, то вот что я тебе скажу: опасность, конечно, есть, но она минимальна. В случае возникновения проблем я приложу достаточно усилий, чтобы избавиться от них. И, знаешь… это ведь не неважная вещь, от которой можно просто так взять и отказаться, не подумав. Не советовал бы тебе делать глупости.

Генри с сомнением посмотрела на него, но кивнула. Почему-то ей казалось, что речь идет о чем-то очень важном.

*Т. Гейнсборо — британский живописец 18 века.

**АУ, в котором Родольфус Лестрейндж родился в 1940 году, а Беллатрикс в 1944, и была выдана замуж за него в пятнадцать. У них была двойня — Уильям и Бетельгейзе.


	2. Череда случайностей складывается

Времени было без десяти минут одиннадцать, стоял легкий туман, и ярко-алый паровоз, как и всегда, исторгал массивные клубы дыма. Стоял гам, который с каждой минутой становился все сильнее. Тут и там можно было разглядеть матерей, отцов и слишком юных, или, наоборот, уже взрослых сиблингов* и прочих родственников, страстно прощающихся со своими чадами. Охи, вздохи и звуки поцелуев были слышны со всех сторон.

Генри, воспользовавшись общественным камином чтобы переместиться из дома прямо на вокзал, впопыхах зашагала по перрону, огибая многочисленных людей с их поклажей. До отправления поезда оставалось всего ничего.

— Эй, Лестрейндж! — окликнул ее знакомый голос, и сразу несколько людей оглянулись, разглядывая носительницу трагически известной фамилии, — это не ты случайно развлеклась с Черной меткой на Чемпионате?

Только они, близнецы Уизли, могли себе позволить такую шутку. Генри состроила унылую гримасу и показала им средний палец — что одновременно означало и широко известный некультурный жест, и оценку по шкале от 1 до 10 чувства юмора Фреда и Джорджа. В ответ те лишь пожали плечами — мол, шутим как умеем. Их мать, суровая стража порядка, не обратила внимания на сыновей — она кого— то искала в толпе, и Генри не без оснований подумала, что свою единственную дочь.

Уже подходя к рельсам и разглядывая людей возле вагонов в поисках Панси, Генри заметила «Мародеров 2.0», или «великолепную пятерку», как их называли все остальные — шумную, беспринципную и наглую компанию из Гарри Поттера и его сестры Авроры, Джеральда Блэка, Симуса Финнигана и Рональда Уизли. Они, а также крестный Поттеров, Сириус Блэк, и бывший профессор ЗОТИ Люпин создавали больше шума, чем все остальные люди вместе взятые.

Когда Генри наконец нашла нужное купе, поезд уже тронулся. Отворив дверь, она наткнулась на недовольное лицо Панси, сидящей в компании Малфоя, Забини, Нотта и Гринграсс. В то время, когда Блейз лениво уплетал какую-то экзотическую сладость бежевого цвета, на лицах остальных читалось напряжение, которое они даже не пытались скрыть.

Когда — нибудь ты опоздаешь, — бросила Панси, наблюдая за проносящимся мимо вокзалом, — мы хотели немного поговорить.

— О чем? — напряглась Генри, — Хотя постойте… "Вечный Вопрос", не так ли?

"Вечный Вопрос" не был о любви или смерти, таким эвфемизмом Генри, под яростное неудовольствие окружающих, предпочитала называть все связанные с Волдемортом проблемы, которые только могли возникнуть — от ссор с львятами или хаффлпаффцами из-за разных политических взглядов до всемирной катастрофы, которая могла бы быть вызвана деятельностью Темного Лорда.

Драко скривился.

— Я бы не был так уверен, но вообще-то да.

Не заметив ни у кого желания продолжать мысль, Малфой прокашлялся, поправил воротник и с необычайно пафосной миной на лице начал, явно подражая кому-то — и Генри полагала, что Люциусу.

— Нас всех несколько напрягает и сбивает с толку череда тревожных событий, произошедших в Великобритании за последние два месяца. Поступок Пожирателей Смерти или их подражателей и Черная Метка в небе на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, исчезновение Берты Джоркинс и, по слухам, впервые за четырнадцать лет, активность меток… лично у меня есть несколько вариантов происходящего, но, я думаю, нам всем… стоят вести себя осторожнее. Отдельно хочу предупредить Генри. Некоторые твои поступки, например, общение с Макмилланом, всецело поддерживающим Дамблдора, может послужить не очень хорошую службу: тебе не удастся остаться в тени, как раньше, и о каждом твоем действии будут ходить слухи.

— Это голый расчет, Драко, и все прекрасно понимают это, — вмешалась Генри, — я благодарна за беспокойство обо мне, но давай ты не будешь отвлекаться, а?

В ответ на это Малфой промолчал, но его лицо словно превратилось в каменную маску.

Генри прекрасно понимала, что Драко, как и многие слизеринцы, не осознавал всех последствий возвращения Темного Лорда, если такое было возможным. Его речь можно было понять как предупреждение не делать глупостей вроде незаконных действий, способных привлечь внимание, или чего-то, способного повредить репутации потом, вроде общения с магглорожденными или их поддерживающими людьми.

— Отлично. У кого-нибудь есть еще информация, о которой всем присутствующим было бы полезно знать? — холодно выдавил Драко.

— Относительно экономики все изменения связаны лишь с Турниром Трех Школ** и Кубком мира, — тихо сказала Дафна, — если что-то происходит, то в это замешано очень ограниченное количество людей. Очень определенных людей.

Она выделила последнюю фразу, выразительно посмотрев на Генри. Та ее понимала. Речь шла о том, что большинство приспешников Темного Лорда прямо или косвенно предали его, и, вздумай он вернуться, он бы выбрал кого-то понадежней — например, по случайному стечению обстоятельств избежавшего Азкабана Уильяма Лестрейнджа. Иногда Генри сама не понимала, как этому мрачному, нелюдимому и пугающему мужчине удалось затаиться . Ходила слухи, что он нашел способ скрыть метку, но у них не было подтверждения.

Генри обвела взглядом всех присутствующих.

— Я ничего не знаю, — прямо ответила она, — я даже не могу сказать точно, связан ли с этим мой отец… давайте просто будем осторожны, — добавила неожиданно она, вкладывая, однако, в эту фразу совершенно другой смысл, нежели Малфой, — как сказал Драко. И… на случай, если вы столкнетесь с подозрительными незнакомцами, не наделайте глупостей.

— Кто он? Ты явно имела в виду кого-то конкретного, — спросила Панси, когда они, наконец, остались одни.

Мимо окна проносились нескончаемые прекраснейшие пейзажи из насыщенно зеленых цветов. Поля постепенно сменялись холмами и плоскогорьями, а на небо набегали тучи — погода портилась, окрашивая все вокруг в сероватые оттенки. Стало прохладнее.

Генри, закутавшись в серый неброский свитер, рассказала ей о незнакомце, представившимся как «Барти».

— Не очень частое встречающееся имя, — заметила Панси, — вряд ли оно настоящее.

— Думаешь? По-моему, этот мужчина отчаянно желал не просто сказать, кто он, и что он сделал, а скорее закричать об этом на весь мир. Он словно бы некогда известная личность, оказавшаяся в опале и жаждущая вернуть себе свое прошлое имя. Я попробую достать газеты — думаю, вполне реально найти его среди фотографий известных личностей.

Панси вздохнула и наклонила голову.

— Не уверена в успехе этого предприятия, но раз ты влипла в какое-то дерьмо, то попробую тебе помочь, — сказала она.

* * *  
Генри была рада увидеть Хогвартс снова. Уроки, квиддич, друзья и школьная суета погружали ее в необычное сладостное ощущение, название которому она сама дать не могла. Порой все становилось неважно и легко, над головой появлялось ясное небо, а вокруг — множество прекрасных цветов, или ярчайшего белого снега, или горящих золотом деревьев. Хотелось радоваться жизни вместе с остальными студентами столько, сколько это вообще возможно.

Ощущение было мимолетным. Чаще всего оно уходило, чуть появившись, и оставляло за собой легкую грусть или равнодушие. Генри скучала по Тому, единственному человеку, которому доверяла полностью и который полностью доверял ей, беспокоилась о будущем и периодически сталкивалась с «великолепной пятеркой» — обычно во время учебы у нее не было каких-то особо серьезных забот.

В этом году ничего особо не изменилось. Генри в который раз убедилась, слушая рассказы однокурсников, что совершенно правильно выбрала дополнительные предметы, и теперь с удовольствием слушала лекции преподавательницы нумерологии Септимы Вектор вместо не особо профессиональных Прорицания или Ухода за магическими существами. С Древними рунами, правда, все шло не очень гладко, но генри все равно умудрилась получить по ним «выше ожидаемого» в прошлом году — руны часто были необходимы при изучении ее двух любимых дисциплин, а именно ментальной магии и зелий.

Закономерно повторяющимся неприятным сюрпризом стал новый профессор Защиты от темных искусств. Раньше это был боязливый заика, рассказывающий фантастические истории и умерший от передозировки, потом — самовлюбленный болван, упавший с лестницы. На третьем курсе пришел довольно добродушный и талантливый как преподаватель Люпин, который в конце концов оказался оборотнем, а в этом году пришел экс-аврор, известный своей чокнутостью, мастерством и ненавистью к «темным» волшебникам Аластор Грюм.

Весь Слизерин понял, что оценки плакали, и это было меньшее из зол. Своим адским волшебным артефактом-глазом Грюм видел сквозь предметы, что почти всегда выводило из равновесия не только особо стеснительных студентов, но и всех остальных, и дело было даже не столько в том, что он видел сквозь одежду, парты или прочие вещи, сколько в том, что именно он мог обнаружить среди учебников в сумках. С помощью многочисленных экспериментов удалось выяснить, что экс-аврор не видит ни через хогвартские стены, ни через вещи, зачарованные магией пространства вроде супер-вместительных чемоданов, чем с удовольствием пользовались все те, кто имел при себе запрещенные вещицы.

Преподаватель из Грюма тоже был так себе. Первым, что он решил пройти в этом учебном году, были непростительные заклинания. Подробно продемонстрировав их действия на пауках и доведя Лонгботтома до слез, Грюм заявил, что будет учить студентов противостоять заклятию Империус.

— Он сошел с ума! Я пожалуюсь своему отцу! — зашипел Малфой под одобрительные кивки не только со стороны слизеринцев, но и от большинства львят тоже. Грейнджер, самая-умная-студентка, и та была не в восторге от открывающихся перспектив.

* * *  
С началом учебного года Генри много времени проводила в подземелье. Дважды в неделю она не совсем законно получала у Снейпа уроки своей любимой ментальной магии, а так же в специально выделенные профессором часы вместе с некоторыми слизеринцами от первого по седьмого курса практиковалась в зельях. Панси несколько даже завидовала ей за личные уроки, но, впрочем, не очень. Ее саму гораздо больше интересовал дизайн одежды, чем она и занималась с определенным успехом — она не только имела оригинальный стиль в даже повседневной одежде, но и шила прекрасные вещи.

— Лестрейндж? Войдите , — раздался из-за двери холодный голос Снейпа, и Генри вошла, прикрывая дверь, которая тут же защелкнулась, — вы прочитали главу, которую я просил?

Она кивнула.

— После моих пояснений на прошлом занятии у вас остались еще вопросы? Неточности в понимании?

Генри присела в кресло напротив Снейпа, подбирая слова.

— Автор утверждает, что проникая в чужое сознание и создавая там образы, человек создает вероятность нарушения памяти, а если изменить чужое сознание достаточно сильно, то его «эго» не сможет вернуться к управлению телом. Это зависит от количественных или качественных изменений? Например, допустим, если я сделаю воздух в некоторой точке сознания теплее, это вряд ли сильно повлияет на что-либо, но если же я создам визуальную перегородку между логически связанными образами, допустим, между «матерью» и человеком, в сознании которого я буду находиться, то это может повредить его способности адекватно мыслить относительно определенного явления — любви, и все его прежние паттерны поведения станут конфликтными по своей сути.

Снейп, сложивший руки на груди, кивнул.

— Почти полностью верно. Иногда можно соорудить дворец в чужом сознании и ничего не повредить, а можно создать нечто вроде бы совершенно незначительное, но в корне изменяющее или — заметьте, я говорю или! — разрушающее сознание. В любом из этих двух случаев человек, к которому будет применено такое действие, либо сумеет найти нелогичность в своем сознании, для чего необходимо разбираться в ментальной магии и быть весьма самокритичным и объективным, либо, делая ошибочные умозаключения, приобретает нелогичные мысли и паттерны поведения, как, например, ваши предки — правда, с той разницей, что у них это наследственная, а не приобретенная черта. В ином случае возможно, что эго, натыкаясь на препятствие, создает из него непреодолимые преграду— и попадает в искусственно созданную ловушку, где может остаться до самой смерти тела.

Генри задумчиво кивнула и поблагодарила за объяснение.

— Еще есть вопросы? — осведомился Снейп, — в таком случае приступим к практике. Вы принесли фотографии? Отлично. Воссоздаете в своем сознании любое место из этих фотографий, а я буду изменять что-то. Ваша задача — обнаружить то, чего до меня не было, и исправить это. Поняли? И помните: то, что мы сейчас делаем — — опасно, а оттого незаконно. Не забывайте об этом. И ни в коем случае не дополняйте реальность важными для вас воспоминаниями, иначе будете подвержены опасности.

— Конечно, сэр.

Она не чувствовала тревоги — только собранность и холодную сконцентрированность. Ментальная магия была опасна совсем не так, как остальные волшебные науки — она грозила сумасшествием, а не физическими увечьями, и, как бы Генри не опасалась за свой разум, она доверяла и себе, и Снейпу, которого заслуженно считала мастером в этой сфере, а кроме того, постоянные занятия заставили тревогу постепенно отступить.

Она вынула из сумки фотографию морского берега, залитого солнцем, и, сконцентрировавшись, представила это место. Ей даже не нужно было закрывать глаза: смотря пустым взглядом на потертый листок, она видела лазурные воды, желтоватый теплый песок и теплые скалы, о которые могучие волны с шумом разбивались, обращались в брызги. Генри будто стояла там, на пляже, и чувствовала колыхание ветра. Где— то вдалеке залаяла собака — это было безопасно, и она добавляла кое-что свое до тех пор, пока воображенное место можно было бы запросто спутать с реальным. На белесых скалах появились каменные розы, а в небе — множество птиц.

В какое-то мгновение, осматриваясь вокруг и наслаждаясь ненастоящим пейзажем, она отчетливо почувствовала присутствие Снейпа: тот явно старался не акцентировать на себе внимание, но несмотря на это, ей удалось его заметить после долгих многолетних упражнений.

1  
Перейти к управлению фанфиком  
Откуда мы? Кто мы? Куда мы идем? (джен)

Статус: На рассмотрении  
Редактор: Lira Sirin

Перейти в обсуждение фанфика

Автор:Мисс Блеk  
Фандом:Гарри Поттер  
Персонажи:Гарри Поттер  
Новый Женский Персонаж  
Гермиона Грейнджер  
Рейтинг:R  
Жанр:Ангст, Детектив, Экшен  
Размер:Макси | 40 Кб  
Статус:В процессе  
События:Много оригинальных героев, Четвертый курс  
Предупреждение:Смерть персонажа  
Она - сестра Гарри Поттера, наследница впадающего в опалу рода. Ей удавалось жить, не привлекая внимания и скрывая свои истинные убеждения до тех пор, пока Кубок Огня не выбрал ее одной из чемпионов, но теперь придется постоянно лгать, изворачиваться и принимать нелегкие решения, рискуя не только своей, но и чужими жизнями. Когда все начиналось, она и подумать не могла, что изменится настолько сильно.  
Изменить

↓ Содержание ↓

Яндекс.Директ  
Треугольники для бутербродов  
doeco.ru  
Экологичная упаковки и подложки. 100% крафт. Брендирование. Образцы бесплатно!  
Отключить рекламу

Часть 2. Череда случайностей складывается

Глава отправлена на рассмотрение

Времени было без десяти минут одиннадцать, стоял легкий туман, и ярко-алый паровоз, как и всегда, исторгал массивные клубы дыма. Стоял гам, который с каждой минутой становился все сильнее. Тут и там можно было разглядеть матерей, отцов и слишком юных, или, наоборот, уже взрослых сиблингов* и прочих родственников, страстно прощающихся со своими чадами. Охи, вздохи и звуки поцелуев были слышны со всех сторон.

Генри, воспользовавшись общественным камином чтобы переместиться из дома прямо на вокзал, впопыхах зашагала по перрону, огибая многочисленных людей с их поклажей. До отправления поезда оставалось всего ничего.

— Эй, Лестрейндж! — окликнул ее знакомый голос, и сразу несколько людей оглянулись, разглядывая носительницу трагически известной фамилии, — это не ты случайно развлеклась с Черной меткой на Чемпионате?

Только они, близнецы Уизли, могли себе позволить такую шутку. Генри состроила унылую гримасу и показала им средний палец — что одновременно означало и широко известный некультурный жест, и оценку по шкале от 1 до 10 чувства юмора Фреда и Джорджа. В ответ те лишь пожали плечами — мол, шутим как умеем. Их мать, суровая стража порядка, не обратила внимания на сыновей — она кого— то искала в толпе, и Генри не без оснований подумала, что свою единственную дочь.

Уже подходя к рельсам и разглядывая людей возле вагонов в поисках Панси, Генри заметила «Мародеров 2.0», или «великолепную пятерку», как их называли все остальные — шумную, беспринципную и наглую компанию из Гарри Поттера и его сестры Авроры, Джеральда Блэка, Симуса Финнигана и Рональда Уизли. Они, а также крестный Поттеров, Сириус Блэк, и бывший профессор ЗОТИ Люпин создавали больше шума, чем все остальные люди вместе взятые.

Когда Генри наконец нашла нужное купе, поезд уже тронулся. Отворив дверь, она наткнулась на недовольное лицо Панси, сидящей в компании Малфоя, Забини, Нотта и Гринграсс. В то время, когда Блейз лениво уплетал какую-то экзотическую сладость бежевого цвета, на лицах остальных читалось напряжение, которое они даже не пытались скрыть.

Когда — нибудь ты опоздаешь, — бросила Панси, наблюдая за проносящимся мимо вокзалом, — мы хотели немного поговорить.

— О чем? — напряглась Генри, — Хотя постойте… "Вечный Вопрос", не так ли?

"Вечный Вопрос" не был о любви или смерти, таким эвфемизмом Генри, под яростное неудовольствие окружающих, предпочитала называть все связанные с Волдемортом проблемы, которые только могли возникнуть — от ссор с львятами или хаффлпаффцами из-за разных политических взглядов до всемирной катастрофы, которая могла бы быть вызвана деятельностью Темного Лорда.

Драко скривился.

— Я бы не был так уверен, но вообще-то да.

Не заметив ни у кого желания продолжать мысль, Малфой прокашлялся, поправил воротник и с необычайно пафосной миной на лице начал, явно подражая кому-то — и Генри полагала, что Люциусу.

— Нас всех несколько напрягает и сбивает с толку череда тревожных событий, произошедших в Великобритании за последние два месяца. Поступок Пожирателей Смерти или их подражателей и Черная Метка в небе на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, исчезновение Берты Джоркинс и, по слухам, впервые за четырнадцать лет, активность меток… лично у меня есть несколько вариантов происходящего, но, я думаю, нам всем… стоят вести себя осторожнее. Отдельно хочу предупредить Генри. Некоторые твои поступки, например, общение с Макмилланом, всецело поддерживающим Дамблдора, может послужить не очень хорошую службу: тебе не удастся остаться в тени, как раньше, и о каждом твоем действии будут ходить слухи.

— Это голый расчет, Драко, и все прекрасно понимают это, — вмешалась Генри, — я благодарна за беспокойство обо мне, но давай ты не будешь отвлекаться, а?

В ответ на это Малфой промолчал, но его лицо словно превратилось в каменную маску.

Генри прекрасно понимала, что Драко, как и многие слизеринцы, не осознавал всех последствий возвращения Темного Лорда, если такое было возможным. Его речь можно было понять как предупреждение не делать глупостей вроде незаконных действий, способных привлечь внимание, или чего-то, способного повредить репутации потом, вроде общения с магглорожденными или их поддерживающими людьми.

— Отлично. У кого-нибудь есть еще информация, о которой всем присутствующим было бы полезно знать? — холодно выдавил Драко.

— Относительно экономики все изменения связаны лишь с Турниром Трех Школ** и Кубком мира, — тихо сказала Дафна, — если что-то происходит, то в это замешано очень ограниченное количество людей. Очень определенных людей.

Она выделила последнюю фразу, выразительно посмотрев на Генри. Та ее понимала. Речь шла о том, что большинство приспешников Темного Лорда прямо или косвенно предали его, и, вздумай он вернуться, он бы выбрал кого-то понадежней — например, по случайному стечению обстоятельств избежавшего Азкабана Уильяма Лестрейнджа. Иногда Генри сама не понимала, как этому мрачному, нелюдимому и пугающему мужчине удалось затаиться . Ходила слухи, что он нашел способ скрыть метку, но у них не было подтверждения.

Генри обвела взглядом всех присутствующих.

— Я ничего не знаю, — прямо ответила она, — я даже не могу сказать точно, связан ли с этим мой отец… давайте просто будем осторожны, — добавила неожиданно она, вкладывая, однако, в эту фразу совершенно другой смысл, нежели Малфой, — как сказал Драко. И… на случай, если вы столкнетесь с подозрительными незнакомцами, не наделайте глупостей.

— Кто он? Ты явно имела в виду кого-то конкретного, — спросила Панси, когда они, наконец, остались одни.

Мимо окна проносились нескончаемые прекраснейшие пейзажи из насыщенно зеленых цветов. Поля постепенно сменялись холмами и плоскогорьями, а на небо набегали тучи — погода портилась, окрашивая все вокруг в сероватые оттенки. Стало прохладнее.

Генри, закутавшись в серый неброский свитер, рассказала ей о незнакомце, представившимся как «Барти».

— Не очень частое встречающееся имя, — заметила Панси, — вряд ли оно настоящее.

— Думаешь? По-моему, этот мужчина отчаянно желал не просто сказать, кто он, и что он сделал, а скорее закричать об этом на весь мир. Он словно бы некогда известная личность, оказавшаяся в опале и жаждущая вернуть себе свое прошлое имя. Я попробую достать газеты — думаю, вполне реально найти его среди фотографий известных личностей.

Панси вздохнула и наклонила голову.

— Не уверена в успехе этого предприятия, но раз ты влипла в какое-то дерьмо, то попробую тебе помочь, — сказала она.

* * *  
Генри была рада увидеть Хогвартс снова. Уроки, квиддич, друзья и школьная суета погружали ее в необычное сладостное ощущение, название которому она сама дать не могла. Порой все становилось неважно и легко, над головой появлялось ясное небо, а вокруг — множество прекрасных цветов, или ярчайшего белого снега, или горящих золотом деревьев. Хотелось радоваться жизни вместе с остальными студентами столько, сколько это вообще возможно.

Ощущение было мимолетным. Чаще всего оно уходило, чуть появившись, и оставляло за собой легкую грусть или равнодушие. Генри скучала по Тому, единственному человеку, которому доверяла полностью и который полностью доверял ей, беспокоилась о будущем и периодически сталкивалась с «великолепной пятеркой» — обычно во время учебы у нее не было каких-то особо серьезных забот.

В этом году ничего особо не изменилось. Генри в который раз убедилась, слушая рассказы однокурсников, что совершенно правильно выбрала дополнительные предметы, и теперь с удовольствием слушала лекции преподавательницы нумерологии Септимы Вектор вместо не особо профессиональных Прорицания или Ухода за магическими существами. С Древними рунами, правда, все шло не очень гладко, но генри все равно умудрилась получить по ним «выше ожидаемого» в прошлом году — руны часто были необходимы при изучении ее двух любимых дисциплин, а именно ментальной магии и зелий.

Закономерно повторяющимся неприятным сюрпризом стал новый профессор Защиты от темных искусств. Раньше это был боязливый заика, рассказывающий фантастические истории и умерший от передозировки, потом — самовлюбленный болван, упавший с лестницы. На третьем курсе пришел довольно добродушный и талантливый как преподаватель Люпин, который в конце концов оказался оборотнем, а в этом году пришел экс-аврор, известный своей чокнутостью, мастерством и ненавистью к «темным» волшебникам Аластор Грюм.

Весь Слизерин понял, что оценки плакали, и это было меньшее из зол. Своим адским волшебным артефактом-глазом Грюм видел сквозь предметы, что почти всегда выводило из равновесия не только особо стеснительных студентов, но и всех остальных, и дело было даже не столько в том, что он видел сквозь одежду, парты или прочие вещи, сколько в том, что именно он мог обнаружить среди учебников в сумках. С помощью многочисленных экспериментов удалось выяснить, что экс-аврор не видит ни через хогвартские стены, ни через вещи, зачарованные магией пространства вроде супер-вместительных чемоданов, чем с удовольствием пользовались все те, кто имел при себе запрещенные вещицы.

Преподаватель из Грюма тоже был так себе. Первым, что он решил пройти в этом учебном году, были непростительные заклинания. Подробно продемонстрировав их действия на пауках и доведя Лонгботтома до слез, Грюм заявил, что будет учить студентов противостоять заклятию Империус.

— Он сошел с ума! Я пожалуюсь своему отцу! — зашипел Малфой под одобрительные кивки не только со стороны слизеринцев, но и от большинства львят тоже. Грейнджер, самая-умная-студентка, и та была не в восторге от открывающихся перспектив.

* * *  
С началом учебного года Генри много времени проводила в подземелье. Дважды в неделю она не совсем законно получала у Снейпа уроки своей любимой ментальной магии, а так же в специально выделенные профессором часы вместе с некоторыми слизеринцами от первого по седьмого курса практиковалась в зельях. Панси несколько даже завидовала ей за личные уроки, но, впрочем, не очень. Ее саму гораздо больше интересовал дизайн одежды, чем она и занималась с определенным успехом — она не только имела оригинальный стиль в даже повседневной одежде, но и шила прекрасные вещи.

— Лестрейндж? Войдите , — раздался из-за двери холодный голос Снейпа, и Генри вошла, прикрывая дверь, которая тут же защелкнулась, — вы прочитали главу, которую я просил?

Она кивнула.

— После моих пояснений на прошлом занятии у вас остались еще вопросы? Неточности в понимании?

Генри присела в кресло напротив Снейпа, подбирая слова.

— Автор утверждает, что проникая в чужое сознание и создавая там образы, человек создает вероятность нарушения памяти, а если изменить чужое сознание достаточно сильно, то его «эго» не сможет вернуться к управлению телом. Это зависит от количественных или качественных изменений? Например, допустим, если я сделаю воздух в некоторой точке сознания теплее, это вряд ли сильно повлияет на что-либо, но если же я создам визуальную перегородку между логически связанными образами, допустим, между «матерью» и человеком, в сознании которого я буду находиться, то это может повредить его способности адекватно мыслить относительно определенного явления — любви, и все его прежние паттерны поведения станут конфликтными по своей сути.

Снейп, сложивший руки на груди, кивнул.

— Почти полностью верно. Иногда можно соорудить дворец в чужом сознании и ничего не повредить, а можно создать нечто вроде бы совершенно незначительное, но в корне изменяющее или — заметьте, я говорю или! — разрушающее сознание. В любом из этих двух случаев человек, к которому будет применено такое действие, либо сумеет найти нелогичность в своем сознании, для чего необходимо разбираться в ментальной магии и быть весьма самокритичным и объективным, либо, делая ошибочные умозаключения, приобретает нелогичные мысли и паттерны поведения, как, например, ваши предки — правда, с той разницей, что у них это наследственная, а не приобретенная черта. В ином случае возможно, что эго, натыкаясь на препятствие, создает из него непреодолимые преграду— и попадает в искусственно созданную ловушку, где может остаться до самой смерти тела.

Генри задумчиво кивнула и поблагодарила за объяснение.

— Еще есть вопросы? — осведомился Снейп, — в таком случае приступим к практике. Вы принесли фотографии? Отлично. Воссоздаете в своем сознании любое место из этих фотографий, а я буду изменять что-то. Ваша задача — обнаружить то, чего до меня не было, и исправить это. Поняли? И помните: то, что мы сейчас делаем — — опасно, а оттого незаконно. Не забывайте об этом. И ни в коем случае не дополняйте реальность важными для вас воспоминаниями, иначе будете подвержены опасности.

— Конечно, сэр.

Она не чувствовала тревоги — только собранность и холодную сконцентрированность. Ментальная магия была опасна совсем не так, как остальные волшебные науки — она грозила сумасшествием, а не физическими увечьями, и, как бы Генри не опасалась за свой разум, она доверяла и себе, и Снейпу, которого заслуженно считала мастером в этой сфере, а кроме того, постоянные занятия заставили тревогу постепенно отступить.

Она вынула из сумки фотографию морского берега, залитого солнцем, и, сконцентрировавшись, представила это место. Ей даже не нужно было закрывать глаза: смотря пустым взглядом на потертый листок, она видела лазурные воды, желтоватый теплый песок и теплые скалы, о которые могучие волны с шумом разбивались, обращались в брызги. Генри будто стояла там, на пляже, и чувствовала колыхание ветра. Где— то вдалеке залаяла собака — это было безопасно, и она добавляла кое-что свое до тех пор, пока воображенное место можно было бы запросто спутать с реальным. На белесых скалах появились каменные розы, а в небе — множество птиц.

В какое-то мгновение, осматриваясь вокруг и наслаждаясь ненастоящим пейзажем, она отчетливо почувствовала присутствие Снейпа: тот явно старался не акцентировать на себе внимание, но несмотря на это, ей удалось его заметить после долгих многолетних упражнений.

Яндекс.Директ  
Устали от проблем с долгами?  
1юц.рф  
Гарантированно избавим от всех долгов по кредитам! Консультация юриста бесплатна!  
О компании  
Блог  
Отзывы и практика  
Контакты  
Генри прошлась по берегу. Что-то изменилось, и она чувствовала это. Не небо… не земля… море. Подойдя ближе и проваливаясь в мокрый песок, Генри наклонилась и дотронулась рукой до воды: она была горячей.

Вернув морю прежнюю температуру, она на несколько секунд замерла, всматриваясь в его лазурное дно, после чего заставила себя обернуться и продолжить поиски.

Пение попугаев. Белые камешки среди песка. Тень от скалы, положение солнца, порода лающей собаки и виды цветов — Снейп порой пытался подловить ее на чем-то незначительном. Пару раз она попадалась, но чаще могла обнаружить подделку. Это воодушевляло.

Потом они поменялись ролями, и Генри создавала лишние элементы в специально для нее выдуманной профессором локации. Тут ее ждало разочарование: даже переверни она песчинку, Снейп указывал ей на ее изменение.

— И как? Чем в этот раз занимались? — поинтересовалась Панси, когда Генри вошла в гостиную.

Генри подставила кресло поближе, упала в него и потерла переносицу.

— Дополняли реальность. Не представляю, как ему удается замечать все, что я бы не делала? Иногда кажется, что Снейп знает и умеет слишком многое. Черт… а ведь его познания не ограничиваются менталкой или зельями — я слышала, из него еще и отличный заклинатель, а в дуэлях он просто бесподобен. А ведь он далеко не самый сильный маг в Британии.

Панси злорадно рассмеялась.

— А что, ты так же хочешь? Замахнулась, тоже мне, с «удовлетворительно» по ЗОТИ на одного из самых крутых магов в стране! Наивно.

Генри зло посмотрела на нее.

— Обожаю тебя, — хмуро прошипела она.

* * *  
Пару раз они вдвоем сидели в библиотеке и листали старые газеты прошлых лет, пытаясь найти нового знакомого Уильяма Лестрейнджа. Генри утверждала, что если бы о нем было что-то слышно за последние два года, то она бы запомнила лицо мужчины, так что девушки взялись сразу за 1991 год и постепенно удалялись в прошлое. Но удача не спешила показываться им.

— Я задолбалась, — вздохнула Панси на мае 1984 го, — прости, но, кажется, это дурацкая затея: он, вероятно, никогда не попадал на газетные фото, или же просто изменил внешность. Перелистывать «Пророк» можно до бесконечности.

Генри вздохнула и отложила свою стопку.

-Ладно. Это не так у важно, кто он, на самом деле. Сейчас только посмотрю конец восемьдесят первого года и начало следующего — если и там ничего нет, то мы уйдем и не будем возвращаться.

Вообще-то, она надеялась именно на это время, но хотела проверить и остальное.

Они достали новые стопки и принялись бегло перелистывать страницы. Генри, скрестив ноги на стуле, перебирала страницы и с шумом отбрасывала в сторону. Панси делала это медленнее: она предпочитал вглядываться в лица страницах, сравнивая внешность людей с обрывочным описанием Генри.

— Не этот? — она подсунула фотографию какого-то паренька, осужденного за содействие Пожирателям Смерти.

Генри помотал головой и взяла новую газету.

С черно-белого движущегося изображения на нее смотрел диким взглядом юноша лет двадцати: причесанные соломенные волосы, бледная кожа, усыпанная веснушками, искривленные дьявольской усмешкой губы. Генри сразу же его узнала по маниакальному блеску в глазах и еще чему-то неуловимому. Не веря своей удаче, она даже не сразу сказала находке Панси, как зачарованная продолжая всматриваться в заголовок «Сын Бартемиуса Крауча — Пожиратель смерти».

— Генри? — сбоку сказала Панси, — тут есть один «Барти». Он умер в Азкабане в 1982 году.

С нарастающим удивлением они читали сначала о преступлениях, а потом о смерти таинственного посетителя отчима Генри — Крауча-младшего, сына главы отдела магического правопорядка.

* * *  
Когда наступил тот самый день, никто не решился прогулять урок защиты. Студенты молча расселись по партам в классе, пребывая в своих мыслях.

— Империус, — начал Грозный Глаз Грюм, в лоб не замечая эмоций студентов, — непростительное заклинание, принесшее очень много неприятностей министерству в свое время. Многие волшебники, желая обелить себя и избежать наказания, говорили, что были заколдованы.. а как можно их поймать на лжи, если у каждого третьего есть антипод веритасеруму?

Грюм каркающе расхохотался, и Панси, сидящая рядом с Генри поморщилась.

— Он нравится мне меньше и меньше, — прошептала она.

— Не пройдет и года, как он уйдет, — равнодушно ответила Генри., вполуха слушая бессмысленную для нее речь преподавателя и размышляя о Краучах.

— … но в это же время многие волшебники были действительно околдованы и творили все, что им прикажут. Они могли убивать и пытать дорогих им людей, предавать, совершать то, что раньше не совершили бы ни за что в жизни, совершенно не осознавая этого, а потом хвалиться этим — а все из-за жалкого заклинания! — закричал Грюм, — знаете, какую эти волшебники допустили оплошность? Где ошиблись их родственники и знакомые, открывая им дверь? Они перестали быть бдительными! Постоянная бдительность!

Он ударил по столу, привлекая внимание. Кое-кто вздрогнул и уставился на него, а Малфой опять что-то зашептал своим соседям.

— Я буду накладывать на вас это заклятие. Ваша задача — всего лишь сбросить его. Это не будет слишком сложно, но бы должны помнить, что, в отличие от меня, те, кто направит на вас палочку с серьезными намерениями, не будут мелочиться!

Он стал вызывать поочередно к доске и накладывать на студентов заклинание. Что они только не делали, будучи заколдованными! Кто-то пел, плясал, читал стихи или демонстрировал необычайную любовь к гимнастическим упражнениям. Первыми на очереди были гриффиндорцы, и в это время однокурсники Генри укатывались со смеху. Из всех львят только Поттер сумел на пятой попытке сбросить империус. А все остальные потерпели же полную неудачу.

— Я бы хотела увидеть сейчас тех классных рейвенкловцев, — хмыкнула Панси, — ну, Грейнджер и Кларка, думаю, они бы смогли справиться с заклятием и получше позолоченного мальчика.

— Я бы тоже, — ответила Генри, — но не думаю, что у Грейнджер получилось бы. У нее лучше всего с чарами и трансфигурацией — а чтобы преодолеть подчиняющие волю чары нужно совсем другое. Вот Кларк наверняка сможет, он чудесен в Защите… когда у них эта пара?

— После обеда, — отозвалась Панси.

Грюм начал вызывать слизеринцев, и теперь другая половина класса брала реванш и раздиралась смехом, точно пытаясь возместить полученное унижение. Первой была Милисента Булстроуд, и ее почти что сопрано надолго осталось звучать в голове Генри после того, как его обладательница снова заняла свое место. Потом был Крэбб, Трейси, Пайк Гоул… они выходили по очереди и возвращались унылой нескончаемой чередой, и казалось, что этот урок длится вечно. Звуки сливались в хаос, мечущийся туда сюда.

Наконец, Грюм назвал следующую фамилию, и Генри с ужасом узнала свою.

— Лестрейндж, прошу.

Она подумала, что так плохо ей не было даже когда на первом курсе над ней и еще несколькими слизеринцами издевались «мародеры», но, выходя вперед постаралась максимально закрыть свой разум и сконцентрироваться на ощущениях своего «я», как советовали некоторые книги. Лишние размышления сейчас были совершенно ни к чему.

— Империо.

Нереальная, воздушная легкость. Она словно бы плыла меж облаков, теплых и безопасных. Ничего не было важно, кроме того, что сейчас ей хорошо — эйфорическое ощущение окутывало тело со всех сторон, не отпуская в холодный и мрачный мир. Глупая улыбка сама прицепилась на лицо. Она была ребенком, чувствовала, как ребенок, невероятный восторг от того, что можно не думать, а делать то, что надо. Что правильно и хорошо по определению.

«Сделай вид, что ты кролик»

«Конечно»

«Различайте ваши и чужие желания, мисс Лестрейндж, находите в них логику, и ни зелье вроде амортенции, ни чары не будут способны вас обмануть»

Лестрейндж? Кто это? Она… Генри Лестрейндж?

Обездушенная, околдованная ее часть словно бы издалека увидела настоящую Генри глубоко внутри себя — там, где за многими барьерами она постаралась спрятаться самой. И как только она увидела себя, мир счастья и спокойствия раскололся. Ей было нестерпимо больно от ощущения того, что она предала саму себя, ей хотелось одновременно и забыться, и вернуться в реальный мир — туда, где нет этой эйфорической дымки, где все жестоко и очень понятно…

А студенты не отрывая глаз наблюдали, как стоящая перед всем классом Генри Лестрейндж закрывает лицо руками и тихо вздрагивает.

Сбросить заклинание ей удалось с третьей попытки.

Когда пришло время обеда, у нее не было аппетита. Выпив немного сока, Генри решила прогулять следующую пару — историю магии — и пройтись вдоль озера.

Было очень красиво. Все люди находились в замке, и темная линия берега была абсолютно пустынна. Обычно темный лес сейчас казался еще массивней и темней. Замок приобрел мрачный и унылый вид. Осеннее небо отражалось в воде серебристого цвета, кажущейся от этого необычайно тяжелой, словно расплавленный свинец. Неспеша падали листья и жухлая трава. Генри брела по песку, и на душе было как-то по-красивому тоскливо — не то от усталости, не то от осознания своей уязвимости: ей казалось, что знакомый Уильяма, являлся ли он Краучем или нет, может запросто околдовать ее — как и всякой мало-мальски талантливый маг. В расстроенных чувствах Генри бросила камень, чтобы он проскакал по воде, но у нее ничего не вышло, и он сразу же ушел под воду.

* * *  
— Поздравляю, ты — одна из трех студентов нашего потока, у кого получилось с империусом, — закричал Забини, когда Генри села перед камином в гостиной погреться, — причем у Поттера получилось с пятой попытки, у Кларка — с четвертой, а у тебя, Мерлин мне в яйца, с третьей!

Генри мысленно простонала. Разговаривать с кем либо не хотелось.

— Ты же всегда подсасывала на защите, что теперь-то случилось? — не унимался Блейз, плюхаясь вплотную к Генри на диванчик.

Дафна, корпевшая до этого над трансфигураций, с неудовольствием наморщила носик.

— Эй, итальяшка, следи за язычком, и отстань уже от Генри — она устала, не видишь что ли?

Забини с неудовольствием развернулся к ней спиной.

— Может, в карты? Здорово расслабляет.

Генри рассмеялась.

— Если я еще хоть раз соглашусь сыграть с тобой в чертовы карты, тогда ты будешь знать, что меня подменили.

Забини был превосходным картежником, это на содержимом собственных карманов почувствовал весь факультет, и теперь у Блейза было не так много соперников чтобы играть. Если что-то вдруг шло не так, он начинал отчаянно ловко жульничать, и снова оставался в выигрыше.

* * *  
В октябре в Хогвартс приехали гости из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга на Турнир Трех Школ. Большинство студентов ждало его с нетерпением несмотря на то, что участвовать можно было только совершеннолетним. Некоторые, вроде близнецов Уизли, возмущались, но потом быстро смирялись и гадали, кого же выберут чемпионами. Насчет того, что известный ловец Виктор Крам будет участвовать, никто, кажется, не сомневался — говорили, что он был прекрасным магом, а вот с остальными кандидатами было не так ясно. Кое-кто ставил даже ставки, одним из тотализаторов был предприимчивый Забини, а другим, что удивительно, Людо Бэгмен — судья, а так же глава департамента магических игр и спорта.

— Если Ник Блэквотер не станет чемпионом, то Слизерин явно окажется в дерьме, — всплескивала руками Трейси, безумно всех раздражая.

Милисента пожала плечами.

— Ну, еще есть надежда на Флинта.

Гринграсс хихикнула и ткнула Генри локтем.

— Вот ведь, а мне все равно, будут ли среди чемпионом Хогвартса слизеринцы… лишь бы кто-нибудь из наших победил — остальное не важно. Хотя не хотелось бы, чтобы это был львенок.

Малфой согласно закивал, а Генри, к которой обращалась Дафна, пожала плечами, прожевывая кусочек сочного мяса.

— Я радуюсь только тому, что пока Поттеры-обормотеры не могут участвовать: представьте, сколько у них было бы спеси, особенно у этой мелкой, как ее… Авроры.

Мимо прошла пятикурсница-староста.

— Добрый день, Генри. Слышала? Уизли собираются обмануть Кубок и Возрастную черту Дамблдора, — Хлоя Штейн нелепо распахнула большие глаза, рассказывая это, — ну, те Уизли, которые близнецы.

— Любопытно будет, если у них получится, — ответила Генри, — только, боюсь, это несколько сложнее, чем они думают. У них есть план?

Штейн пожала плечами.

— Без понятия. Попробуй спросить у них сама.

Драко, отвлекшийся на короткую юбку Хлои, засмеялся.

— Брось, Лестрейндж, ни черта у них не получится.

Целый день школа шумела и жужжала, словно улей. Вечером Генри еле нашла укромный уголок, чтобы доделать домашнее задание и написать Тому. Это был тихий узкий коридор, оснащенный будто бы специально широченными закругленными подоконниками, куда обычно почти никто не заходил.

Генри залезла на дальний подоконник и принялась за домашнее задание — ничем больше заниматься не хотелось. Она только закончила два эссе и написала Тому письмо в блокноте, зачарованном чем-то вроде Протеевых чар, и только захлопнула его черную обложку, как вдруг ей почудилось, будто в коридоре кто-то есть.

Генри затолкала вещи в сумку и, развернувшись, осветила палочкой полумрак коридора до самого поворота… метрах в семи от нее, прислонившись к стене, стоял Барти Крауч-младший, или тот, кто пытался им казаться, и держал в руках старый кусок пергамента и серебристую ткань, похожую на мантию невидимку.

-Добрый вечер, Генри, — мягко и с насмешкой произнес он.

Генри сглотнула.

— Ты узнала меня, не так ли? Должна была.

Она перехватила палочку поудобнее, судорожно соображая, что же ей сейчас делать.

— Вы должны быть мертвы. Как вы меня нашли? И Как попали сюда?

Он усмехнулся. Потом заметил, ее палочку, готовую сотворить любое заклинание, и откровенно засмеялся.

— Должен быть? Возможно. А нашел я тебя с помощью этой занятной вещицы, — он помахал свернутым пергаментом в воздухе, но Генри так и не поняла, что это, — раньше она принадлежала кое-кому из студентов. Очень, очень полезная вещица, но только если у тебя в руках. Тебе, верно, интересно, зачем ты мне понадобилась именно сейчас?

Генри повела головой.

— Ну и зачем?

Он накинул мантию-невидимку на себя и пошел позади Генри, указывая ей шепотом направление. Не приходилось сомневаться — сделай она хоть одно неправильное движение, хоть один шаг в сторону, — и он бы применил силу, чтобы заставить сделать то, что сейчас она собиралась сделать якобы добровольно.

Они спустились с верхних этажей вниз, прошли в самый центр замка, и только сейчас Генри поняла, что совершила роковую ошибку, непростительно долго засидевшись вне гостиной — было уже за полночь, даже основные коридоры пустовали. Наконец, Крауч назвал ей последний поворот, и когда они пришли, то оказались в небольшом помещении, где стоял Кубок Огня, очерченный сияющей голубой линией.

— Что вы задумали? — воскликнула Генри.

Крауч сбросил мантию и запер дверь несколькими заклинаниями, после чего вновь обратил внимание на Генри и хищно оскалился.

— У тебя есть чернила и пергамент? — она кивнула — Отлично. Пиши: Гарри Джеймс Поттер, слышишь? Пиши это.

Она написала «Г. ДЖ. Поттер» на обрывке пергамента и показала ему. Он, почти не смотря, кивнул.

— Отлично. Сейчас я заколдую линию, и чары продержатся около трех минут. Потом я попробую наложить заклинание на Кубок, но его нужно постоянно поддерживать, иначе оно сразу же спадет, и дам тебе знак — сожму свободную руку в кулак, и тогда ты подойдешь и, не пользуясь магией, бросишь листок. Понятно? Если вздумаешь что-нибудь испортить или же наставить на меня палочку — пожалеешь. Если не я,то хотя бы твой отец сделает из тебя мерзкий труп. Понятно?

Генри кивнула, и Крауч начал колдовать.

*Сиблинги — термин, обозначающий потомков одних родителей — проще говоря, всех детей, не обязательно являющихся близнецами.

**АУ: «Турнир Трех Волшебников» поменян на «Турнир Трех Школ», в котором участвуют девять человек — по трое от каждой школы, каждый из которых сражается не в команде, а индивидуально.


End file.
